


Random Sherlock RP

by Anotherlostblogger, marvinanddougle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omegaverse, Sherlock RP, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlostblogger/pseuds/Anotherlostblogger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvinanddougle/pseuds/marvinanddougle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RP Partner was in an omegaverse mood and to commemorate Gatiss' bday, we decided to RP. Lol.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John, I'm dying.  
SH

Why do you have to go to a medical conference in  
Bristol. They've got them here in London.  
SH

There's a nice conference about the regeneration  
of cardiac tissue this weekend.  
SH

John, come home.  
SH

You're dying of what? Boredom? This is where my  
clinic chose to send me, it's not a prestigious  
place.  
JW

Are you alright?  
JW

No. Come home. I need my blogger.  
SH

You are sentimental at the most inconvenient  
times.  
JW

I hate it when you're inaccessible.  
SH

I'm at the station, you have half an hour to  
convince me.  
JW

I will buy you milk.  
SH

I will hire someone to knit you a jumper.  
SH

I will be a jumper.  
SH

Don't you dare.  
JW

You have to attend that conference in London this  
weekend because if you leave me now my heart will  
be irrevocably damaged and the latest innovations  
on the subject of cardiac regeneration might be  
useful.  
SH

Sherlock, you had nothing to say about this  
conference for this past month until the day of.  
Why do I feel as though this is how my wedding  
would go?  
JW

…did you really just insinuate leaving would break  
your heart?  
JW

I need my blogger by my side at all times.  
SH

That's not what you said earlier, when I was  
thinking too loud.  
JW

You were shouting your thoughts at me.  
SH

You're not actually a telepath.  
JW

You are thinking, at this very moment, how  
exasperating I am and how you still love me.  
SH

Sherlock.  
JW

I was advised to take a break from all this. Would  
a few days make that much difference?  
JW

Why in God's name does a conference have to be  
three days. What do you all /do/ there.  
SH

We all compile to talk nasty things about our  
partners behind their backs before engaging in a  
massive orgy.  
JW

Et tu, Brutus?  
SH

Sherlock, relax. We both could use a little space  
every now and then.  
JW

But space is so boring. Hence why I've deleted it  
from my significant palace of a mind.  
SH

It's three days, Sherlock. Not three /years/.  
JW

But what do I do if I miss you.  
SH

Will you miss me, though? If a case or experiment  
comes up?  
JW

I don't see how those have any influence on my  
missing you or not.  
SH

When you're busy, it's like I'm not there.  
JW

Im not trying to start a row, really. I've  
attempted to talk to you about this for days, look  
in the kitchen. It is much more stocked than it  
needs to be for a weekend, but I didn't want you  
to starve.  
JW

I don't want food, John, I want John.  
SH

If you really wanted me, you could have come to  
the station, where I told you I was.  
JW

Like the time Lestrade called with a case and I  
called out for you as I was rushing out the door  
but I forgot you were at Harry's. I loathe those  
moments.  
SH

Jesus rose in three days, let's see what good you  
can do, mm?  
JW

Is that a challenge?  
SH

Challenge accepted.  
SH


	2. Omegaverse RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RP Partner was in an omegaverse mood and to commemorate Gatiss' bday, we decided to RP. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We usually distinguish side-chats using parentheses; I wanted to keep the text-format, at least for this session, which is why a few brief descriptive sentences appear in parentheses. I've attempted to eliminate as much side-convoing as possible for posting purposes, though a few may have escaped.

Considering asking Greg to help me through my  
heat. Thoughts? JW

To what purpose? SH

He's a good alpha, he's single, I don't see  
why not.. JW

He would be a terrible alpha for you.  
Completely incompatible. What a horrible  
idea. SH 

It's not like I suggested /Anderson/. JW 

There should be a law banning all bonding  
attempts with Anderson. It would be a menace  
to the stability of the British population if  
he was allowed to reproduce. The thought is  
inconceivable. SH 

I'm not serious. JW 

Greg is.. Greg is too old. SH 

A younger Alpha may be more favorable. SH 

I'm not the youngest omega anymore myself,  
you know. JW

Nevertheless, Greg's gametes are probably  
half infertile. SH 

Christ, Sherlock. JW 

Do you have any suggestions? JW

You'd've better luck with a younger mate. And  
despite your age, you have a few redeeming  
qualities. SH 

Besides, if you mate with Greg, your  
offsprings would be terribly boring. SH 

...thanks. I am so charmed. JW 

Honestly, John. You should be more selective  
when choosing an Alpha. SH 

Right, well, I'm not hearing any alternative  
suggestions here.. JW 

Greg is a good guy, Sherlock. JW

Lestrade may be good, but he's mundane. SH

He is in charge of the department of  
Homicide, I thought he'd meet your approval.  
JW

Not as a mate. You'd do best with an  
eccentric, clever, and overwhelmingly  
intelligent Alpha with an aesthetically  
pleasing exterior who could not only provide  
and protect you, but whom you could also care  
for and protect in return. You are an  
ex-combat medic; it would be disastrous  
should the Alpha be stereotypically  
dominating. Additionally, one who could  
intellectually as well as physically and  
hormonally (in other words, satisfy your  
taste for adrenaline) keep you on your toes  
would increase the likelihood of a  
successful, long-term relationship. SH

Well, well, well. I'm flattered you've put so  
much thought into my love life. JW 

That's quite a tall order, I wonder if I  
could find anyone like that, even in London.  
JW 

Oh, I know! Ah, but Mycroft is a omega  
though, isn't he? JW 

I believe I said aesthetically pleasing. SH 

He's not so bad. He has a regal sort of look  
about him. JW

(Sherlock briefly fumbles his phone in  
agitation) 

Fine. Perhaps someone limber who will not  
unintentionally suffocate you post-orgasm. SH

Bastard, he's not fat. JW 

But anyway. I am looking for an alpha. JW 

Someone lean to compliment your solid build?  
SH 

Like Irene Adler? JW 

(John smirks at his phone, lying on his bed  
on his stomach, in just a tee shirt, socks,  
and his red pants.) 

(UNF with.. with.. with legs propped up,  
liddo hind paws twirling in merriment?)

(Exactly ;D) 

(Sherlock growls irrationally at his phone,  
hackles raised before catching himself,  
running his hand down his face and breathing  
deeply before replying..)

(Or rather.. typing out one message, only to  
discard and type out another, only to once  
again discard in growing frustration (because  
honestly, Irene is kind of nicely meets all  
the qualifications Sherlock proposed) =\\) 

No. SH

No? JW

Her hair is brittle and dry. SH

That's all you have against her? Really? JW

She is incompatible with you. SH 

Who is compatible then? JW 

The texture of hair can be quite significant  
as you would be in regular close contact with  
your Alpha. SH

Additionally, one can only assume she has a  
tendency to sweat profusely, as suggested by  
her lack of clothing the last time you met  
her. This would be unfortunate as the salt  
compounds in sweat can easily become abrasive  
and you may even develop an eventual  
immune response to physical contact. SH

Ah, I see. What a turn off. JW 

I'll just have to put myself out there, then.  
Find someone new. JW 

A rash decision. And can you not think of  
anyone you are acquainted with who's  
strikingly attractive, unimaginably  
intelligent, extraordinary, clever, exciting,  
acceptably protective and dominating yet  
permitting, exhilarating, and of lean build  
with soft hair? SH 

An alpha, as you prefer, and did I mention  
breath-takingly stunning? Tall, too. SH 

Ah, but the only person I can think of that  
meets all of the qualifications has stated  
that he is bonded to his work, and has made  
derisive comments towards sentiment,  
intimacy, and romance. JW 

Perhaps allowances can be made. SH

Perhaps I don't want to be an allowance. JW 

Even if allowances are solely restricted  
towards the exceptional? SH 

If I mate, I want it to be for life, not  
based on when I am truly exceptional. JW

You are inherently exceptional. SH 

(John stares at the text, his heart skips a  
beat, and he rolls onto his back pressing his  
phone against his chest for a moment, and  
smiles at the ceiling before he brings it  
back up to reply) 

(LOL! John, I think ur sap is dripping xD)

(Yeahhhhh lololol)

I could say the same for you. I'm surprised  
you haven't said anything, considering the  
fact that I've always had an interest in  
betas. There is only one alpha i could see  
myself with, really, and he is a bit self  
centered, a complete posh know-it-all, and a  
bit of a bastard, but a handsome devil. JW

He sounds rather compatible. SH

Mhmm, but he's not being very assertive,  
unlike that beta Dimmock, who flat out said  
he was willing to spend my heat with me, so I  
don't know... JW 

Dimmock was not only presumptuous but  
ostentatious. Besides, a good Alpha knows  
when to tease his Omega. SH 

Oh, really? JW

I see. So you're suggesting said alpha is  
only playing with me now? JW 

Not 'only', John. SH 

You know him, then, do you? JW 

I have an insider's perspective. SH

I thought you were above this sort of thing.  
JW

Generally, yes. SH 

And yet you've taken an interest in me. JW

Sorry, I mean, my love life. JW 

It is unprecedented. SH 

Is it? JW 

I do hate repeating myself, John. SH 

Then stop being such a prat and admit you  
want me too. JW. 

(John freaks after realizing he actually sent  
that text)

Must I be so obvious? SH 

I've never seen you be so complimentary  
toward anyone other than yourself. JW 

I find it quite unconvincing that the Omega  
who's left a trail of yearning and denied  
Omega, Beta, and Alphas alike over three  
continents is ignorant of his appeal. SH 

Well, yeah, maybe ten years ago. But they  
wanted easy John Watson, fun in bed, and not  
looking to settle down. It's different now.  
JW

Shame, as the John returned from duty is most  
fascinating. SH 

Flatterer. JW

I like things most fascinating. SH 

I never considered having a family until  
recently, but I realize that may sound a  
bit...much. JW

Although Alphas are generally helpless  
against such cues from their Omegas, I had  
hoped to postpone such developments. SH

Right! I mean, yeah, me too. JW

You have to understand, John, that as much as  
biochemical cues may insist on propagation  
upon initial bonding, I'm rather enticed by  
the idea of being able to monopolizing my  
Omega prior to establishing a family. SH

Oh. That sounds actually rather nice. JW 

Reasonable. JW

I wish to engage my mind in a great deal more  
in the resolution of criminal activity, and  
it would only be natural to have the  
assistance of my Omega. SH 

Yes, I see your point. JW. 

Your Omega would never want you to give up  
something that made you so happy. JW 

Fortunately, I've been privy to the fact that  
solving crimes and chasing 'baddies' also  
make my Omega happy. SH 

That is fortunate. JW 

It's quite the arrangement. SH 

From what I hear, they make a fearsome pair.  
SH 

Both are a bit of a terror about town  
apparently. JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a smutty continuation to follow.


End file.
